Season 3 Glimpses
by RebekahWrites
Summary: These will be my musings regarding Season 3. Along with Elizabeth and Jack, Lee and Rosemary, Frank and Abigail, I'll be writing about one of my favorite new couples: Roy and Edith. I hope you enjoy my glimpses. I own nothing of When Calls the Heart. I just love writing about this lovely world and the people in it! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Roy

Chapter 1:

Roy

Author's Note: As promised, I will be writing glimpses of what I think could have taken place between episodes in Season 3 of When Calls the Heart. One of my favorite storylines is Roy and Edith. I hope you enjoy my musings.

Roy Sampson had just arrived at the Silverton Mine. He was ready to start his life over. He needed a fresh beginning. Roy was not ready to be a husband. The two of them were so full of hope for the future. Now, he wasn't sure of anything.

 _His mother, Amelia was so happy for both of them when they got married._

" _Roy, I am so proud of you for taking this important step in your relationship with Edith. She is a lovely girl and I know you both love each other very much." Amelia kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly._

" _Thank you, Ma! I hope I can be as good a man to Edith, as Pa was to you." Roy replied, wiping an errant tear from his cheek._

" _Son, you will make him proud. He is watching over us, Roy. I know he is crying tears of joy right now." Amelia responded._

 _Edith came walking up to her new husband. She linked her fingers in his._

" _Roy, my father and mother would like a word with you." Edith stated._

 _Roy nodded and squeezing his new bride's hand he followed her to her parents who seemed less than pleased to have to be at the small church for this very small occasion._

 _Edith's parents, Mr. Anthony and Mrs. Emma Clark were not happy with their youngest daughter's choice to wed a miner._

" _Well, my boy, since you have decided to marry my daughter, I have no choice to give you her dowry as promised." Mr. Clark spoke tersely._

 _Roy accepted the small envelope that Mr. Clark offered. Roy nodded and turned to face Mrs. Clark._

" _I hope you two will use this dowry wisely." Mrs. Clark looked from Roy to Edith._

" _Mother, I promise that we will. I love you so much." Edith hugged her mother and then her father._

" _My girl, you are going to be missed. Please write once you get settled in Buxton." Mr. Clark embraced his daughter and then shook Roy's hand._

 _The next morning, Roy and Edith Sampson headed west to Buxton. He married the best girl in the world and he was ready to be a husband and provide for her…or so he thought._

Roy snapped out of his reverie at the sound of the whistle. He had just arrived and was waiting to see the foreman for his new job.

Mr. Strong told him to go to shaft 3 and meet with Mr. Smith for his first assignment. Roy worked through the first several hours and was already getting used to being a miner. It had been several weeks since he had been in a mine, but it didn't change how natural it was for him to go about his work. He took the wheel barrow and unloaded its contents outside the mine. As his first day progressed, he thought back to the first week of his marriage to Edith.

 _Roy woke up to see Edith looking at him. He smiled at her and leaned in for a morning kiss. Edith kissed him back and then rested her head on his chest. She sighed contentedly and Roy ran his fingers along her arm._

" _What shall we do today, Roy dear?" Edith asked while making circles on his chest._

" _Well, we can go into town to have breakfast." Roy began._

" _Oh, Roy dear, that would be lovely." She sat up on their bed in their tent._

 _Their campsite was a few miles from Buxton. As promised they had used the dowry very wisely, unfortunately, it did not carry them as far as they had hoped. Edith had apologized for it not being more, but Roy shrugged it off. He knew that her parents gave them what they thought would be plenty, given the type of man they believed she was marrying._

" _It's alright, Edith. I know I'm not your parents' first choice for you." Roy sat up behind her and kissed her shoulder. "I love you, Edi! We are all we need."_

 _Edith turned to face her husband. She kissed him soundly._

" _You are my first choice, Roy!" Edith smiled brightly. "Never forget that."_

 _After a few hours in town, Roy and Edith headed back to their campsite. Roy knew that he would do whatever it took to provide for his Edi._

Roy came back to the present as he saw that the men went back into the mine from having their hour lunch. Roy had to get Edith out of his head. He wasn't going to get over her if he kept remembering what they had gone through. He didn't want to have her on his mind or in his heart. He had chosen to leave. He would not go back to her. She would be better off without him. Her parent's were right. They shouldn't have gotten married so young. He would do the best thing for her…he would stay out of her life.


	2. Chapter 2: Roy and Edith

Chapter 2:

Roy and Edith

Author's Note: This chapter deals with Roy and Edith's first year of marriage. I will be inserting lines from the show. Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews. They are a joy to read and they encourage me to continue my stories. Enjoy!

Roy tossed and turned as he remembered the second month of his marriage to Edith. He tried to forget what she had meant to him, but they were coming up on their one year anniversary of their first date. He buried his face in his pillow as the memory of that night came flooding back.

" _Edith, dear, your young man is here to see you." Mrs. Clark called out to her daughter._

" _I'll be right down, mother." Edith responded dashing from the washroom to her bedroom._

 _Mrs. Clark had Roy wait in the parlor. She went and got her husband to keep Roy company. Mr. Clark walked into the parlor. Roy upon seeing him, stood up and extended his hand to him. Mr. Clark gave him a curt nod, but refused to shake Roy's hand. Roy being the better man, ignored Mr. Clark's slight and smiled as he remarked._

" _Well, sir, I will treat your daughter with the utmost respect. I'll have back by nine o'clock sir, if that is agreeable to you?" Roy stated with confidents._

" _I may have given you permission to see my daughter for now but, make no mistake, if you are late in getting her home I will forbid her to see you." Mr. Clark ordered and sat down in his chair, refusing to say another word._

' _That could have gone better' Roy thought to himself as he waited for Edith to come down._

 _At length, Edith came down and Roy escorted her to a café that was not too far from Edith's home in Hamilton. The evening was warm and the fragrance of the flowers in the nearby shop wafted through the night air. Roy guided Edith to the café. It was so nice out that he asked the waitress to seat them outside on the patio. The waitress gave a wink to the young couple and led them to the far corner of the patio to give them some privacy. Roy nodded his thanks and they followed her to the table._

 _Several moments later the waitress came out with their entrées and left them alone._

" _This is a nice café." Roy remarked._

" _Yes, it is one of my favorite places." Edith replied. "My friends and I come here in the mornings before school."_

" _Maybe I could meet you one of these mornings?" Roy asked a bit shyly. He knew this was their first date, but he couldn't help but feel that this would not be their last._

" _Roy? Are you alright?" Edith broke him from his reverie._

" _Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about someone, I mean something." Roy flushed._

" _I see." Edith smiled warmly, while inwardly hoping that she had been the 'someone' he was thinking about._

It was morning when Roy woke back up in his sleeping bag at the Silverton Mine. His memory turned into a vivid dream as he had drifted off to sleep. This was going to be a long day. If he couldn't get Edith out of his head, he didn't know what he would do.

Edith was carrying a load of laundry to be done while Oliver was napping. She was exhausted, but it couldn't be helped. She was alone. She was raising their child by herself. She missed Roy. She would always miss him. He was her one true love. Edith heard through a friend that he was working at the Silverton Mine. She said a silent prayer that he would alright. As she went about her chores, she thought about the Mountie who had been helping the settlement. She was grateful for what he did for everyone, but she didn't want him to interfere with Roy. She knew that Roy was done with her. He had told her as much when he walked out on her. She recalled that night now as she did her laundry.

 _Roy had just come home from his shift at the paper mill in Buxton. He was angry. He threw his hat on the kitchen table and looked over at Edith. He turned away shamefully and began to paced._

" _Roy, what is it, darling?" Edith asked, coming up to him to rest her hand on his arm._

" _I was let go today." Roy told her tearing his arm away from her touch. "I can't do this, anymore, Edi."_

" _What can't you do anymore? You can find another job. I'm sorry you were let go, but we can make it, Roy. We can survive for a little while as you look for a job. I know you can find work and it will be perfect." Edith tried to console Roy._

" _No! We can't Edith. I'm a failure. I can't hold down a job and I can't provide for you. There is no point to anything." Roy spit back. "There is only one thing I can do."_

" _What is that, Roy?" Edith asked hopefully. She looked over at the table with their meager meal getting cold. She had news, but she wanted to hear what Roy had to say._

" _I can leave and start over." Roy looked at her. "It is the best thing to do for you."_

" _What do you mean that you can leave? You do mean that we can leave, don't you?" Edith asked, suddenly worried that she knew what he meant._

" _No, Edith. I mean I can leave." He looked at the table. "That meal is more than enough for two meals and you can have mine. I'm going to leave Buxton and start over. You can't come because I would just ruin your life. I can't have someone to look after or care for. I'd fail at that too."_

" _You listen here, Mr. Sampson! I love you and we can make this work. I'll just pick up a few more shifts with Mrs. Shaw and we will be fine." Edith moved to stand in front of him. She held her stomach as she thought about the life she was carrying inside her._

 _Roy was so distraught, that he didn't seem to notice and this was not the time to tell him. She needed him to calm down first. This was supposed to be a joyous occasion. But with Roy losing his job, this was not the time to tell him. She would tell him tonight once he was calm._

 _Roy stood there, lost in his own thoughts. Edith touched his face and pulled his lips down to hers. She knew how to get him to cheer up. Just as her lips were about to touch his, Roy pulled back. He gripped her hands._

" _Don't Edith. I'm serious. I am leaving. I can't deal with being a husband right now. I need to figure things out on my own." Roy dropped her hands and turned towards the door. He opened it and without a backwards glance, closed the door leaving Edith standing there in their living room, alone._

Edith came back to the present to a crying Oliver. She went over to him and checked to see what he needed. He was wet. She quickly got the things she needed to change her son and then she sat back down on her cot in her tent. The tent that she shared with Roy, in their first weeks of marriage before he got his job in Buxton, was the only good memory she had since he left. She laid down with Oliver leaning against her playing with a rattle. She began to cry as she watched their son play. Their son, hers and Roy's. She loved Roy so much. As she laid there crying softly, she prayed that God was taking care of _her Roy._

Author's Note: So, this is yet another short chapter, but I have some cards up my sleeve. Just writing as inspiration hits. Please check out my other stories: Valentine's Vignette: Be Mine and Season 2 Glimpses. A new chapter for both will be posted soon. Until then, happy reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Edith and Oliver

Chapter 3:

Edith and Oliver

Edith gave Oliver his breakfast and then went about her daily chores. A few hours later, Edith finished the laundry and now it was time to cook lunch. Oliver was playing with some wood blocks on the floor by the cot. Edith looked at the cot and then at Oliver. When she looked at her son, she saw her husband, Roy's features. He had his smile, his eyes, his lips and even his nose. A wave of emotions swept over her face. She missed Roy so much. When he first left, every day for several weeks, Edith had hoped that Roy would walk in through the door. Sadly, he never came back. She had decided to make the trip to Hope Valley with her friends who had been by her side since Roy walked out on her. She wanted to give Oliver the best chance and living in Buxton, was no longer the place to raise her son.

Edith recalled the morning she and the others headed towards Hope Valley and towards a new future.

" _Edith, have you packed everything you needed for the trip?" Mr. Lawson asked._

" _Yes, it is all ready to go. I just need to give Oliver something to eat before we head out."_

 _After she fed Oliver, they loaded up next to Mr. Lawson and his wife, Helen. They left Buxton behind and Edith had hope that she and Oliver would get through this life together. She had to believe that God had a plan for them. She had to trust that God would take care of them. She told herself that she would be alright. She and Oliver would survive and carry on with-...without, Roy Sampson._

Edith broke from her reverie to the sound of Oliver crying. He was still playing with his blocks, but he appeared to be wanting her attention for something. She went over to him and checked him. He was wet, so she quickly got what she needed to change him. Oliver didn't want to be set down, so Edith held him and he soon fell asleep in Edith's arms. She took the opportunity to lay down on the cot, as she tried to catch up on her sleep.

Three days later, Edith was doing laundry when the Constable came up to her. He had told her that he could help her with anything. She was grateful for his help, but she felt guilty as well. Constable Jack Thornton had tried to get Roy to come back once he found out where he was working. Edith had hoped that it would lead to them reconciling. She foolishly believed that the constable could successfully bring Roy back, when she herself couldn't bring him back.

"Hello, Edith. How are you and Oliver doing?" Jack inquired noticing that Edith looked dead on her feet. "You really should lie down, Edith. You look exhausted." Jack stated matter of factly.

"I am tired, but I have to finish the laundry." Edith walked passed him.

Edith looked over at Oliver who was in the cradle that Faith and Jack had brought to her three days ago. She recalled their conversation.

" _Edith! How's Oliver?" Faith inquired._

" _Taking a nap right now. Gives me a chance to take care of a few things." Edith responded._

" _You look tired. Maybe you should rest too." Faith suggested._

" _After I get the wash done and cook dinner." Edith protested._

" _Ready to head out?" Jack came up to Faith._

" _Almost." Faith replied. "There's a cradle in the back of the wagon. I'd like Edith to have it for her baby." Faith offered._

" _I think that can be arranged." Jack answered heading over to the wagon to pick up the cradle._

" _Let me." Faith suggested, taking the wash from Edith._

" _Thank you." Edith replied, walking over to the wagon._

" _Here we go." Jack stated as he set down the cradle for Edith._

 _Edith laughed as she bent over to pick up the cradle. Jack stopped her._

" _Oh, actually it's pretty heavy." Jack began. "Your husband around here to give you a hand?" Jack asked._

" _I'm afraid he's gone." Edith acknowledged._

" _I didn't know. I'm very sorry for your loss." Jack consoled._

" _Oh, it's not like that." Edith stated. "Roy left a while ago, before he knew I was with child."_

" _Have you told him about Oliver?" Faith questioned._

" _No, I haven't heard from him since the night he walked out." Edith explained._

" _Do you think he should know?" Jack asked._

" _Even if he did, he wouldn't care anyway." Edith responded, her voice thick with regret._

" _Well, let me give you a hand with this." Jack offered._

" _Thank you. This way." Edith motioned for Jack to follow her with the cradle._

 _Jack set the cradle in Edith's tent and then noticed that the tent needed repairs._

" _Looks like one of your tent posts is broken." Jack observed. "Canvas is torn too."_

" _It's nothing, really." Edith protested._

" _Bad weather's coming. I'll, uh, bring some tools next time I come out and fix it." Jack offered._

" _I wouldn't want you to go to any trouble." Edith replied._

" _It's no trouble at all." Jack explained. "Happy to help."_

She was once again grateful for his help. She sighed as she thought about how he came back as promised to fix her tent.

" _Well it's all done. It should hold for a while." Jack explained._

 _"Thank you so much. I was a little worried the whole thing might fall down." Edith admitted._

" _Well if you need anything else, you just let me know." Jack offered._

 _Edith handed Jack a cup of water._

" _Thanks." Jack gladly took the water offered._

" _Roy used to be handy at chores like that. He could fix almost anything." Edith recalled._

" _Is he a carpenter?" Jack inquired._

" _No, a miner." Edith answered._

" _A miner. He work around here?"_

" _A friend said he got a job at the Silverton Mine, but I don't know for sure." Edith acknowledged._

" _You got a picture in your locket? May I?" Jack asked, noticing her locket._

" _Yeah next to Oliver's. Lord knows we had our differences, but Roy's the only man I've ever loved and he'll always be Oliver's father." Edith showed Jack the picture of Oliver and Roy in her locket._

" _Edith can I ask. Did Roy ever mistreat you?" Jack asked suddenly concerned._

" _No. It wasn't like just didn't take to the idea of being a husband as well." Edith paused. "But it's all right. Oliver and I manage just fine." Edith affirmed._

Edith came back to the present as she heard Oliver crying for her. She walked over to Oliver and determined that he was hungry. She fed him and then set him in the cradle with some of his blocks to play with. She sat beside the cradle, watching him while she remembered Roy Sampson. Edith wondered what he was doing at this very moment. She couldn't help but hope that he might be thinking of her as well. She sighed and shook off the thought as she got up to fix her and Oliver dinner.


End file.
